Fait moi confiance
by MaryVampy08
Summary: Bella revient à Forks pour vivre avec son père et son frère. Son grand frère Emmett lui interdit de fréquenter Edward Cullen. Pourquoi? Est-ce que Bella va écouter ce qu'on lui dit pour une fois?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

**J'avais déjà publié cette histoire auparavant.**

**Mais, j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi et d'écriture. (Page blanche...)**

**Donc, je l'avais supprimé dans l'espoir que l'inspiration revienne.**

**Et c'est arrivé! (:**

**J'ai modifié un peu quelque truc, mais sinon l'histoire reste la même. **

* * *

Revenir à Forks après tout ce temps me fait un peu drôle, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue voir mon père. Si j'ai accepté de venir vivre avec lui c'est surtout pour que ma mère puisse voyager avec son mari Phil. Il voyage beaucoup et je sais qu'elle aimerait mieux être avec lui plutôt que d'attendre son retour avec moi à Phoenix. Ce ne sera pas si terrible de vivre avec Charlie, mon grand frère Emmett vit là-bas aussi. Il n'a jamais aimé Phil, quand notre mère l'a épousé il a décidé de partir vivre à Forks. Il me manquait beaucoup, mais il passait nous voir à Noël et pendant les vacances d'été. Emmett est un grand costaud avec le même regard chocolat que moi, il est assez imposant mais lorsqu'on apprend à le connaitre on voit très bien qu'il est surtout un gros nounours.

Malheureusement, j'arrive en milieu d'année. C'est une décision de dernière minute, j'y avais réfléchi depuis un moment mais Renée n'a accepté qu'il y a quelques jours. Emmett a sauté de joie quand il a appris la nouvelle, je suppose que Charlie est aussi très heureux mais comme moi et Emmett il n'est pas doué pour exprimer ses émotions. Il m'a manqué aussi, je n'ai pas beaucoup connu mon père et j'espère pouvoir nous rattraper maintenant que je vais vivre avec lui.

Je descends de l'avion qui m'a mené à l'aéroport de Seattle et sens une paire de bras m'encercler.

-Bellz!

-Emmy!

Mon frère me serre dans ses bras à un point où je commence à manquer sérieusement d'air.

-Emmett, lâches la deux minutes! Tu vas la casser en deux!

-Désolée Bellz.

Il me relâche avec une moue de petit garçon qui se fait disputer pour une bêtise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement.

-C'est bon, je suis contente de te voir aussi frérot.

-Tout le monde en voiture maintenant, ce soir est notre premier repas entre Swan et demain vous avez cours donc tout le monde se couche tôt.

-Oui chef Swan!

Je ris doucement et Emmett prend mes bagages avec lui jusqu'à la voiture de Charlie. _Génial, un tour de voiture de patrouille. En plein comme quand j'étais gamine. Tout pour que je me sente comme chez moi. _Mon frère s'assoie à l'arrière avec moi et nous commençons à discuter de tout et de rien. Cela faisait un moment que je ne lui avais pas parlé, il ne s'arrête pas deux minutes et me déballe tout. J'apprends qu'il a une petite amie, Rosalie Hale. Elle a un frère qui s'appelle Jasper et ils trainent tous ensemble au lycée. Emmett ajoute qu'il va me les présenter demain avant les cours.

Alors que nous arrivons à Forks, une voiture grise nous coupe et s'incruste dans notre voie sans prévenir. Charlie qui est de nature un très bon conducteur, a juste le temps de faire une manœuvre pour mettre les freins et l'éviter. Une chance que nous avions tous notre ceinture de sécurité parce que sinon nous aurions pu facilement être blessé malgré les talents de conducteur de mon père.

-Foutu Cullen, il a de la chance que je ne sois pas en service!

-Tu le connais?

La voiture grise tourne à une intersection et disparait de notre champ de vision. Emmett soupire et secoue la tête. Charlie nous regarde via son rétroviseur.

-Emmett, ne laisse pas cet imbécile mettre les pattes sur ta sœur. Je risque d'avoir des envies de meurtre si je le vois rôder autour d'elle.

-Pas de soucie papa, personne ne ferra de mal à ma Belly-Bellz.

Ensuite il dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et les regarde un après l'autre avec un regard légèrement confus. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si terrible pour que Charlie ne veuille pas qu'il m'approche? _Je stoppe mes réflexions lorsque nous arrivons à la maison quelques minutes plus tard.

Pendant que je m'installe dans mon ancienne chambre du temps où je venais seulement de temps à autre chez mon père, Emmett me rejoint avec son sourire fendu jusqu'aux lèvres.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu viennes vivre avec nous Bella, cela fait une éternité qu'on s'est vu et tu me manquait comme un fou.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Em', Phoenix n'était plus pareille sans toi.

Je termine de ranger mes vêtements et m'assoie sur mon lit pour observer autour. Ma chambre n'a pas changé d'une miette, si ce n'est les couvertures d'enfants qui ont été changé pour quelque chose de plus adolescent.

-Emmett?

-Hum?

-Pourquoi toi et Charlie ne voulez pas que ce Cullen ne m'approche? Il a fait quoi?

Je vois mon frère prendre une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à parler. Ce n'est jamais bon signe lorsqu'Emmett perd son sourire si contagieux.

-Ce n'est pas un type bien.

-Ce qui veut dire? J'en connais beaucoup des types pas gentil tu sais.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en signe que j'exige de meilleurs arguments au sujet de ce méchant garçon que semble être Edward Cullen, selon les dires du grand Emmett et Charlie Swan. Il se passe la main dans ses cheveux bruns et crache le morceau.

-C'est un ancien drogué. Enfin, selon tout le monde il a arrêté mais quelle preuve on peut avoir? Les gars comme lui ne peuvent pas arrêter si facilement. Son père dit qu'il a arrêté mais on le voit encore trainer avec ses amis avec qui il aimait bien s'amuser, donc…

-Donc?

-Ne t'approche pas de lui. Quand il parle avec quelqu'un il finit toujours par l'embarquer dans une histoire tordu et je ne veux pas que tu tombes avec lui dans ses ennuis.

-Maman et Phil m'ont déjà fait le discours sur _'La drogue s'est mal'_.

-Je sais, j'étais là. Tu te souviens?

-Comment oublier? Ils étaient persuadés que je prenais de la drogue en cachette parce que je passais trop de temps à la bibliothèque, mais mes notes étaient toujours aussi pourries.

Nous rions ensemble et descendons à la cuisine pour aider Charlie à ne pas mettre le feu à la maison. Le reste de la soirée se passe dans le calme et la joie. Charlie ne parle pas beaucoup, mais je ne lui en veux pas puisque je ne suis pas très bavarde de nature. Sûrement un trait de caractère en commun avec lui. Il est encore très tôt lorsque je m'écroule dans mon lit totalement épuisée…

Très tôt le matin, je sens quelqu'un me secoue vivement.

-Allez Bellz! Debout, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier jour dans ta nouvelle école?

Je grogne quelque chose et me cache dans mes couvertures. J'entends mon frère qui éclate de rire tout seul de l'autre côté de ma barrière de tissue. Je déteste me lever tôt, j'aime beaucoup dormir et je continue à croire que les cours commencent trop tôt.

-Oh allez Bella, tu vas voir tout va très bien se passer. Les gens de Forks sont super gentils et personne n'osera faire du mal à la petite sœur d'Emmett Swan.

Je sors la tête de sous mes barrières.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que les gens vont être sympas avec moi uniquement parce qu'ils vont avoir peur que tu leur casses les jambes?

-Quelque chose comme ça oui.

-T'es pas drôle Emmett!

Il sort de ma chambre et me laisse me préparer. Après un petit moment, je finis par sortir de mon lit. Pas que j'ai envie d'en sortit, mais Emmett est très bien capable de me trainer à l'école avec mon pyjama si je ne suis pas prête à temps. Je suis un peu nerveuse de commencer dans une nouvelle école, je ne suis pas douée pour me faire des amis et je suis timide de nature. Emmett est vraiment l'exception à la règle, car Charlie est aussi assez réserver.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, nous montons dans la voiture d'Emmett et disparaissons pour le lycée de Forks. Arrivés à destination, je descends de sa jeep et regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un alien. Je devais m'en douter, la nouvelle qui débarque est toujours celle qui se fait regarder le plus.

Une belle blonde saute au cou d'Emmett.

-Salut Rose, je voudrais te présenter ma petite sœur Isabella Swan. Bellz, voici Rosalie ma petite amie.

Je lui souris timidement.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Rosalie.

-S'il te plait, appelles-moi Rose. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Isabella.

-Dans ce cas, appelles-moi Bella.

Elle me sourit toujours accrocher au cou de mon frère.

-Entendue Bella.

Emmett regarde autour de nous et fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il regarde la belle dans ses bras.

-Jazz n'est pas là?

-Hum, non. Il avait un truc à faire avant de venir.

-Ah, d'accord. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas en retard.

Rosalie dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de mon frère et je détourne le regard ne voulant pas vraiment assister à la scène. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de petit copain sérieux dans ma vie alors je ne comprends pas vraiment la notion de se bécoter en public. Même à Phoenix, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et je suis tellement banale qu'aucun garçon de s'est jamais intéresser à moi. Mon jour viendra, je le sais mais je commence à être décourager de voir tout le monde heureux autour de moi et que mon tour ne vient jamais.

Une Volvo grise se gare à quelques voitures de où nous sommes, en l'observant un peu mieux je remarque que c'est la même voiture qui nous a presque tuer hier lorsque Charlie est venu me chercher à l'aéroport. Un bel Apollon en descend et tous les filles présentes sur le parking le dévorent du regard. Mon grand frère secoue la tête, j'imite son geste et le suis avec sa petite amie à l'intérieur pour se rendre à notre premier cours.


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Edward

Les deux mains plaquées sur le volant, je roule à une vitesse plus qu'au-dessus des limites légales dans ce pays. Je grogne lorsque j'entends la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable. _Qui est l'imbécile qui m'appelle lorsque je suis sur la route?_Je vérifie rapidement qu'il n'a pas de voiture de police dans les environs et je décroche.

-Quoi?

« -Très content de te parler aussi Edward. »

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux James?

« -Tu peux m'avoir ce que je t'ai demandé? »

-Non! Je ne peux pas! Je t'ai dit de me foutre la pax! En quelle langue je dois te le dire? Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles!

« -Allez Ed, je suis prêt à mettre le prix. En souvenir du bon vieux temps…On me surveille trop, je ne peux pas passer de coup de fils à n'importe qui. »

-J'ai déjà fait assez pour toi James, j'ai eu de gros ennuis à cause de toute cette histoire. Je suis encore étiqueté comme drogué à cause de toi!

« -Je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin de te forcer la main. Tu as fait tes choix tout seul comme un grand garçon!

-Au revoir James!

Je n'attends pas qu'il ajoute quelque chose et raccroche. Lorsque je balance le téléphone sur le siège à côté de moi, je remarque que j'avance dangereusement vite et que si je ne fais pas quelque chose rapidement je vais foncer dans la maison sur le terrain devant moi. En manœuvre de dernière minute, je donne un coup de volant à gauche et la voiture derrière moi fonce presque sur ma belle Volvo. Je pousse un long soupire et me repositionne confortablement sur mon siège, je jette un coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur et croise le regard furieux du chef de police de Forks. _Et merde, je ne pouvais pas tomber plus mal._Le chef de police me déteste depuis qu'il m'ait arrivé de faire quelques bêtises pas bien légales.

J'atteins ma destination assez rapidement, ma mère attend que je passe la chercher au centre commercial de Port Angeles. Je n'avais rien d'important à faire aujourd'hui et elle m'a presque tordu un bras pour que je la dépose et que je passe la prendre après ses courses. Au moins, je n'ai pas eu à faire les courses avec elle. C'est déjà une bonne chose. Elle met ses sacs dans la valise et s'installe côté passager.

Elle attend un bon moment avant d'engager la conversation.

-Tu as mis beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver...

-Et alors?

-Quelque chose t'a retardé?

Je pousse un profond soupire. _Et c'est reparti._

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne faisais rien de mal. Je lisais un livre et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

-Je ne pensais rien de spécial, j'étais curieuse.

-Comme tout le monde lorsque j'ai seulement quelques minutes de retard. Vous pensez tous que je vais replonger, vous ne croyez pas que j'ai appris ma leçon? Je ne suis pas l'imbécile que tout le monde pense que je suis!

-Edward, je sais que tu as appris ta leçon. Tu as fait de gros effort et tu ne prends plus rien maintenant.

-Pas Carlisle en tout cas...

C'est au tour de ma mère de soupirer bruyamment. Depuis toute cette histoire avec James et les autres, mon père ne me fait plus confiance et son comportement a changé. Il est plus distant, je l'ai déçu. J'essaie de me rattraper, mais il ne m'en laisse jamais la chance. Même ma sœur Alice a décidé de me pardonner, mais Carlisle n'a pas le pardon aussi facile il faut croire.

- Laisse-lui du temps, Edward.

-Je pense qu'il a eu assez de temps pour y réfléchir maman. S'il ne veut pas me donner une seconde chance alors tant pis. Je vais faire avec.

Elle tente d'ajouter quelque chose, mais j'arrête le moteur et sors de la voiture avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Elle me sort toujours le même refrain à chaque fois que je fais référence à Carlisle et aux bêtises que j'ai faites presque un an auparavant. Je n'aime pas beaucoup en parler. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et ceux qu'il me reste ne sont pas des plus fréquentable

Alice ne rentre pas avant tard dans la soirée. Depuis quelques temps, elle disparait sans rien ne dire à personne et ne revient que quelques heures plus tard. _Et tout le monde pense que c'est moi qui fais des trucs louches?_ Vraiment, les gens sont injustes. Je reste donc à la maison avec ma mère. J'essaie de lui prouver que je ne fais rien de mal dans mes temps libres, puisqu'elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de me croire.

Le lendemain, Alice n'est toujours pas dans les parages. Elle doit être partie avant moi pour le lycée. Ce qui est assez étrange parce qu'elle n'en a pas l'habitude. Esmé me souhaite une bonne journée et je file rapidement. Sur le parking, James m'attend un peu en retrait puisqu'il n'est pas étudiant et qu'il cherche à se faire discret. James n'a pas très bonne réputation non plus, mais c'est moi qui ai écopé du plus gros des ennuis. Je le traine un peu à l'écart et vérifie que personne ne m'observe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Il affiche un sourire narquois et ce n'est jamais bon signe.

-Je pensais que j'avais été clair hier. J'ai besoin d'en avoir et tu vas m'aider.

-Non.

-Non?

James me regarde surpris.

-Je ne veux plus avoir de problème. J'ai déjà assez fait pour toi et ta bande de tarés. Vous m'avez embarqué dans votre histoire de débile et regarde où j'en suis! Les gens me prennent pour un drogué, alors désolé mais débrouille toi tout seul.

-Ma bande de débile comme le dit si bien était tes amis, je te rappelle.

-Et bien plus maintenant! Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi ou tes amis. Considère qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair?

-Eddy, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner comme ça.

-Ne m'appelle pas Eddy! Tu sais que je déteste qu'on m'appelle par ce surnom débile.

-Et tu sais que je déteste qu'on me tourne le dos.

James est plus vieux de quelques années et assez costaud. Il a de longs cheveux blonds qu'il attache toujours en queue de cheval et un regard terrifiant. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne que tu approches si tu ne le connais pas très bien. En fait, il est préférable de rester loin des types comme lui. Il n'est le genre de type avec qui tu veux de battre, les chances sont minces de l'emporter en un seul morceau. Je suis quand même décidé à ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. James est un aimant à problèmes et je dois éviter les problèmes à tout prix.

- Laisse-moi tranquille James.

Je retourne à ma voiture et me stationne plus près des autres élèves pour le dissuader de me suivre. Il a été expulsé de l'école secondaire de Forks il y a quelques années et il n'y est plus autorisé depuis. Au moins, je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de problème ici.

Je remarque une nouvelle aux travers de mes lunettes soleil. Même si il ne fait presque jamais beau à Forks je trouve qu'elles me font un style. Comme tout le monde, j'ai entendu dire que la fille du chef de police allait venir vivre avec son père Charlie ici à Forks. Puisqu'elle ne me connait pas encore peut-être que je pourrais tenter ma chance et être ami avec elle. Enfin, si son grand frère ne lui a pas déjà fait un beau portrait de ma personne.


	3. Chapter 3

PDV Bella

Les cours du matin se passent en toute normalité. Rien de spécial, les trucs habituels et ennuyeux. Les choses se corsent lorsque je me rends au dernier cours de la journée. Biologie. La seule place disponible est à côté d'Edward Cullen. _Comment Emmett veut que je reste loin de lui si je dois m'asseoir à ses côtés à tous les jours?_Je pousse un long soupire et m'installe tranquillement sur le banc aux côtés du siens.

-Bonjour, tu es la nouvelle je parie? Enchanté, je suis Edward Cullen.

Il me sourit.

-Hum, oui je sais qui tu es.

Son visage se décompose et il tourne la tête en poussant un profond soupire. La salle est presque vide à l'exception de nous deux et du professeur qui prépare son cours.

-Swan a dû de parler de moi…

Quelque chose me dit que mon compagnon de table n'aime pas vraiment mon grand frère. Emmett ne m'a pas dit qu'ils se connaissaient. Je vais devoir lui poser la question ce soir.

-Tu as quelque chose contre mon frère?

-Non, pas personnellement.

-Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup?

Il prend son temps pour bien choisir ses mots, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donne. Les autres élèves commencent à s'installer et à remplir la classe.

-C'est compliqué. Peut-être que je te le dirai un jour. Enfin, si ton frérot me laisse te parler sans me casser la gueule.

-Emmett n'est pas aussi violent!

-Tu n'étais pas là quand on a essayé de lui piquer sa copine. Moi j'étais là et je peux te dire que c'étais pas jolie à voir pour le type en question.

- Laisse-moi deviner. C'était toi l'imbécile qui a tenté de lui prendre Rosalie?

La cloche sonne et le professeur demande l'attention du groupe. Edward ne m'adresse plus la parole du reste du cours. À la fin, il ramasse rapidement ses cahiers et me sourit.

-C'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi Bella. J'espère vraiment survivre au reste de l'année pour mieux te connaitre. Tu as l'air d'être plus…agréable que ton frère ne l'est.

Ensuite, il disparait de la salle en un battement de cils. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Emmett ne l'aime pas. Ils se sont déjà bagarrer parce qu'Edward avait tenté de lui prendre Rose. Je range mes livres dans mon sac et rejoins mon frère près de la porte. Pour ma première journée, il a insisté pour m'attendre à la fin de chaque cours.

-C'est Cullen que je viens de voir sortir d'ici?

-Ouais.

-J'avais espéré que tu ne l'ais pas dans tes cours.

-Relax. Il s'est juste présenté. On est partenaire de table, donc je n'aurais pas le choix de lui parler en classe.

Mon frère marche avec moi jusqu'au parking. Dehors, Rosalie l'attend à sa voiture et se jette dans ses bras dès qu'elle le voit. La volo grise d'Edward quitte le parking en trombe sous le regard de centaine de pairs d'yeux qui le suivaient du regard.

Edward m'accueille encore avec un sourire amical lorsque je passe la porte du cours de biologie le lundi suivant. Il a essayé de me parler les jours qui ont suivi notre première rencontre, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûre que devenir son amie est une bonne idée. Un ancien Junky? Comment être sûre qu'Emmett n'a pas raison? Il essaie peut-être seulement de m'attirer avec lui dans son monde de drogue?

Je secoue la tête légèrement et commence à m'installer. Je pense que je devrais me faire ma propre opinion de d'Edward avant de le condamnée dans la liste des détraqués à éviter.

-Tu souris toujours à toutes les personnes qui passent la porte?

-J'aime la biologie et pour une fois je suis tombé sur une partenaire qui n'est pas complètement idiote. C'est une bonne raison pour sourire je trouve.

-J'avoue qu'il est rare de trouver des gens qui écoutent encore en cours.

-Ouais, je suis d'accord.

Le cours commence alors que notre pauvre professeur tente d'avoir le silence pour donner les notes à prendre aujourd'hui. Pendant que nous sommes dans le noir et que le prof utilise une machine qui semble dater d'une autre époque tellement elle est vieille, je sens le regard d'Edward sur moi. Mes joues portent maintenant une jolie teinte de rouge, mais je prends soin de ne jamais me tourner vers lui pendant le reste du cours. Je refuse qu'il voie qu'il me fait rougir.

Le lundi suivant commence de manière horrible. Il pleut des cordes, donc je commence ma journée de cours avec des vêtements humides. Toute la journée, je maudis Forks et sa température désastreuse. Sérieusement, comment Charlie réussit à être heureux dans une atmosphère aussi gris et maussade? Même Emmett garde le sourire.

Mon partenaire de table est encore le premier assis lorsque j'arrive en cours de biologie. _Comment il fait pour arriver aussi rapidement?_

-Bonjour Bella.

-Comment tu sais que je préfère qu'on m'appelle _Bella_?

Il se retient de rire.

-Tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge?

-À ton avis?

J'hausse un sourcil et attend sa réponse. _Il se croit drôle en plus._

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire cette tête. Bon, je le sais parce que j'entends tout le monde t'appeler comme ça. J'ai donc deviné que tu préfères qu'on t'appelle comme ça.

-Mes amis ont le droit de m'appeler _Bella_. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais parti d'eux.

-Tu préfères que je t'appelle _Isabella_?

Mon prénom roule sur sa langue et je dois tourner le regard pour ne pas trahir mes rougissements. Il tente d'ajouter quelques choses, mais les lumières s'éteignent pour un autre documentaire sur les cellules végétales et animales.

Le lundi suivant, j'entre en classe toute sourire car j'ai passé un très bon weekend. J'ai appris à mieux connaitre Rosalie et j'ai découvert que mon frère a vraiment trouvé une perle rare. Pour la première fois en trois semaines, je rencontre aussi le frère de Rose. Jasper ne parle pas beaucoup et il n'est resté que quelques minutes avec le prétexte d'avoir des choses importantes à faire. J'espère le revoir bientôt, il avait l'air sympa.

Mon sourire se fane lorsque je croise le visage d'Edward. Son œil est légèrement boursoufflé probablement dû à une bataille ou quelque chose proche de ça.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Tu t'es vu?

Il semble un peu surpris, probablement parce que c'est la première fois que j'engage la conversation.

-Hum? Oh, ça. Ce n'est rien

-Comment ça rien? On dirait que tu t'es pris un sacré coup!

-Je me suis pris un coup, mais je vais m'en remettre.

Voilà qui est étrange, mais Edward n'ajoute rien alors qu'il reste pas mal de temps avant que le cours commence. Il se contente de regarder par la fenêtre. Il semble réfléchir…

_AlicePDV_

_Dimanche après-midi_

Je feuillète mon magasine de mode tranquillement. La maison est tranquille, maman est partie faire des courses et papa est à l'hôpital pour son service. Mon frère Edward lui, il est...En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il fait de ses temps libres. Il disparait souvent les weekends et personne ne cherche à savoir où il va. Depuis son histoire avec James et la police, Carlisle est très froid et distant avec Edward. Il essaie de lui prouver qu'il a changé et qu'il a compris de ses erreurs, mais papa ne veut rien entendre. Edward ne parle pas beaucoup non plus, alors c'est difficile de savoir comment il va dans toute cette histoire.

J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et pense tout de suite que ma mère est déjà rentrée.

-Maman, déjà de retour?

Je sors de ma chambre et tombe nez à nez avec mon frère qui est dans un état piteux.

-Ed', qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, si tu veux m'aider apportes moi de la glace. Je ne veux pas que maman me voit comme ça.

-D'accord, d'accord. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Je cours jusqu'à la cuisine et retourne voir mon frère qui est allongé sur son lit. Je lui tends le sac de glace et m'assoie à ses côtés.

-Merci Lily.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire? Je pourrais peut-être...

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ça. Tu vas aller tout dire à maman et papa, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

-Très bien, mais s'il te plat fait attention à toi. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave.

Il retire la glace de sur son visage et me fait un faible sourire.

-C'est James, c'est ça?

Il se lève et dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de continuer son chemin pour aller à la salle de bain.

-C'est pas de tes affaires Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

**Certaines vont penser que ça va un peu trop vite, mais...C'est mon histoire donc c'est moi qui décide! x)**

**Merci pour celles qui lisent.**

**Quelques petites reviews me ferait plaisir. :3**

* * *

La semaine qui suit, après qu'Edward ne revienne amoché de son weekend, il reste très silencieux. Il me sourit toujours lorsque j'entre dans la salle de classe, mais il ne me parle plus vraiment comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. C'est très curieux et aussi inquiétant. Après notre cours commun de biologie, il disparait comme une flèche sans même me dire au revoir. Je ne tente pas de le suivre puisque c'est peine perdu, mais je n'en reste pas moins troublée.

Emmett décide de passer un peu de temps seul avec Rose, je ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi il passe autant de temps seule avec elle. Nous savons tous ce qu'ils font et moins j'en sais et mieux je me porte. Il veut me déposer quand même à la maison, mais j'insiste pour marcher. Pour une des rare fois où il ne pleut pas, je vais profiter du peu de temps que je peux avoir seule. Charlie va rentrer tard et j'ignore si Emmett va rentrer dormir ce soir. Nous sommes lundi, mais quand il est avec Rosalie il ne rentre pas toujours.

Je passe par le centre-ville et m'arrête à la librairie puisqu'elle est sur mon chemin. Les livres ne m'intéressent pas donc je ressors presque aussitôt. Une Volvo grise attire mon attention. Elle ressemble beaucoup à celle d'Edward, mais je ne vois personne à l'intérieur. Je m'approche pour mieux voir et j'entends des gémissements de douleur. Les sons proviennent du fond de la ruelle juste derrière moi. Même si c'est totalement stupide et irréfléchi, j'approche silencieusement du lieu d'où proviennent les gémissements. Je m'arrête à distance raisonnable et observe la scène avant d'avancer plus.

Je reconnais Edward en grande bagarre avec un type un peu plus vieux que lui. Il a les cheveux blonds, assez long et il semblerait qu'il soit en train de refaire le portrait de mon compagnon de table. Avant que je puisse faire quelque chose, son adversaire le plaque au mur de béton et sourit dangereusement.

-Tu penses que tu as compris la leçon _Eddy_? Apporte moi ce que je te demande ou sinon je reviendrais.

Edward ne dit rien et l'autre le laisse tombé au sol. Il replace sa chemise et s'en va dans la direction opposé d'où je suis cachée. Emmett avait donc raison? Edward est encore dans des histoires de drogues? J'attends encore un peu dans ma cachette et m'approche gentiment du pauvre encore dans les vapes sur le sol. Sa lèvre est fendue et son nez est peut-être cassé. Sinon aucune autre blessure grave à signaler.

Il se ressaisit quand il me reconnait.

-Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je…Qui c'était? Le grand blond qui a joué à la boxe avec toi.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. C'est juste une vieille connaissance.

-Une vieille connaissance en colère je dirais. Tu vas bien?

-Oui, oui. Ça va.

Il se redresse et je l'aide à se relever même s'il fait comme s'il pouvait le faire tout seul. _Les hommes et leur orgueil... _

-_Ouche_. Il ne t'a pas raté.

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai connu pire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ce n'est pas un quartier tranquille.

-Je sais et je me demandais ce que toi tu faisais ici. Tu traines encore dans la drogue?

-Non. Je sais que ça peut paraitre fou, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. La drogue et moi, c'est terminé.

-Alors tu fais quoi ici, avec ce type louche? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que tu lui donnes au point où ce permet de te cogner dessus?

Il commence à marche en direction de la rue en essuyant sa lèvre du revers de la main.

-Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi? Je ne serais pas tranquille si je devais te laisser seule ici.

-Je ne vais nulle part avec toi avant que tu aies répondu à mes questions!

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et prend un air décidé. Edward soupire et regarde autour de nous. Ce comportement peut paraitre un peu enfantin, mais je refuse de le suivre si c'est un junky qui fait croire à tout le monde qu'il est _clean._

-D'accord, d'accord. Je vais tout te dire, mais pas ici. Ce n'est le meilleur endroit pour avoir cette conversation.

-Où tu veux aller?

-Chez moi?

-Je ne crois pas que…

-Pas de panique, ma mère et ma sœur sont à la maison. Elles ne me croient pas plus que toi, mais si ça peut te rassurer on ne serait pas seuls.

Il me sort le même petit sourire que lorsque qu'il attend patiemment que je passe la porte du local de biologie.

-Ok, on va chez toi. Rappelle toi juste que mon père le chef de police, donc si tu me fais disparaitre tu es pire que mort.

Mon regard se plante dans le siens pendant plusieurs secondes avant que je ne jette les armes et monte à bord. Il lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il démarre la voiture pour disparaitre dans la circulation.

Après quelques minutes de silence embarrassant, je tourne les yeux sur le paysage et découvre qu'on s'enfonce dans la forêt qui entoure la ville de Forks.

-Minute! Où tu nous emmènes là?

-Chez moi.

-Tu vies en plein milieu des bois?

-Ça peut paraitre étrange, mais oui. Quand tu vas voir notre maison tu risques de comprendre qu'elle ne correspond pas vraiment au genre des maisons de Forks.

Je me tais quand une villa de type très moderne entre dans mon champ de vision. La plupart des maisons de Forks sont des bâtiments d'époque avec un style vieux, mais qui garde son charme. Mon père Charlie vit dans la même maison depuis qu'il l'a acheté avec ma mère et qu'ils ont divorcé. Plus je la regarde et plus la maison des Cullen ne passerait inaperçue à côté d'aucune maison à Forks.

-Alors?

-Ok, c'est bon. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire.

-Mon père aime bien le calme du coin, même s'il n'est pas souvent à la maison…

Il me conduit à l'intérieur en gardant une distance raisonnable entre nous, comme s'il avait peur de m'effleurer. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas d'une grande beauté, mais je n'ai pas la peste que je sache.

-Edward?

Une femme avec un visage qui n'exprime que la gentillesse et la bonté s'approche de nous avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci se fane lorsqu'elle observe les blessures sur le visage d'Edward. Il doit s'agir de sa mère, une ride se forme sur son front.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Il joue les innocents.

-Je suis sorti me promener avant de rentrer à la maison et j'ai trébuché dans le parc.

-Tu as trébuché dans le parc? Tu as la lèvre fendue et peut-être le nez cassé, car tu es tombé?

C'est l'excuse la plus horrible que je n'ai jamais entendue. Sa mère n'est pas l'air de le croire, mais elle soupire et n'ajoute rien. Son regard dérive sur moi.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie Edward?

-Oui, bien sûr. Bella, voici ma mère Esmé. Maman, je te présente Bella Swan.

Je souris timidement et Esmé regarde son fils avec une certaine surprise.

-La fille du chef Swan?

-Oui et la sœur d'Emmett Swan.

-Oh, je vois.

Edward remarque le certain malaise que sa phrase laisse en suspend et décide de ne pas s'attarder.

-Donc…Bella et moi montons dans ma chambre. On doit discuter biologie.

Il passe devant moi sans me toucher et je le suis à l'étage. Lorsque nous sommes loin de toute écoute il brise le silence.

-Désolé pour ma mère. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup les Swan depuis que ton frère m'a cassé la gueule et que les plaintes n'ont pas abouti car le chef à pris soins de protéger son fiston.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui c'était passé entre vous deux ce jour là.

-Peut-être que je raconterais un jour. Ce n'est pas un souvenir très agréable.

Edward s'arrête devant une porte blanche au fond d'un couloir et l'ouvre en me laissant passer la première. Une fois à l'intérieur, il entre à son tour en prenant soin de m'éviter encore une fois. _Sérieusement?_

-Quoi?

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et lève un sourcil.

-Pourquoi tu évites de ne serait-ce que m'effleurer?

Il prend son air de garçon innocent. Sa lèvre ne saigne plus que elle a déjà commencé à cicatriser. Son nez ne saigne plus non plus et à presque reprit une forme normal après les coups qu'il a reçu dessus.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Donc tu me prends pour une parfaite idiote?

-Quoi? Bien sûr que non!

-Alors pourquoi tu évites toutes mes questions?

-Je…Je ne les évite pas mais tu en poses beaucoup, tu sais?

Il essaie de faire diversion avec son sourire presque charmeur qu'il fait de temps en temps quand nous sommes en biologie. Sauf que maintenant, nous sommes dans sa chambre, les lumières sont allumés et nous sommes seuls. Mon regard s'adoucit un peu et sans m'en rendre compte je mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux émeraude se braquent sur moi et s'obscurcissent légèrement.

-Bella, arrête de faire ça.

-Faire quoi?

-Là c'est toi qui me prends pour un idiot.

-Quoi? Mais…

Il s'approche dangereusement lentement de moi sans me lâcher du regard. Par instinct, je recule à chaque pas qu'il fait et je me retrouve rapidement adosser à la porte de sa chambre. Il place une main de chaque côtés de mon corps et je me retrouve bloquer contre lui. Je me sens comme une proie pris au piège.

-Arrêtes de mordre ta lèvre comme ça. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le faire pendant le cours de biologie et ça me rend complètement fou.

Son souffle chatouille mes lèvres, les sienne ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes.

-Ça te rend fou?

-Oui, tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Mon cœur s'arrête pendant quelque secondes. Moi, Bella Swan, j'arrive à rendre fou Edward Cullen? Soit c'est une blague soit je suis en plein rêve. Il recule un peu son visage, mais garde son corps collé au mien.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'a pas arrêté d'éviter tout contact avec moi. Devant la maison, devant ta mère, quand on est entré dans ta chambre…

Il pousse un long soupire et sourit légèrement.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi?

-Non, pas vraiment désolé.

Mon sourire d'excuse est merdique, mais sincère.

-Tu…Tu m'attires beaucoup. Je sais que tout le monde à Forks doit penser que je suis encore dans la drogue et tout ça, mais c'est fini. Je ne prends plus rien. J'essaie juste de me faire des vrais amis, mais on me pointe du doigt quand je marche dans la rue. Et puis, tu débarques à Forks et avec tes yeux chocolat, tu me fais tourner la tête.

Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et plonge dans mon regard.

-On ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais on peut peut-être être ami? Je te jure, je ne suis plus comme ton frère pense que je suis. Tu es différente des autres, tu ne me suis pas du regard comme les autres filles du lycée simplement parce qu'elles aiment bien les méchants garçons ou parce que mon père est Carlisle Cullen.

Ses yeux passent de séducteur à suppliant.

-Je trouve que tu as une drôle de manière pour demander à une fille de sortir avec toi.

-Je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi, tu me déstabilises…Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul qui ressens ça.

-Comment tu le sais?

- Laisse-moi te le prouver.

Avant que je ne le voie venir, ses lèvres capturent les miennes gentiment.


End file.
